


Psychic Training

by strengefruit



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strengefruit/pseuds/strengefruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of little thoughts led to this.. Things said in "Army of Ghosts," the love-in at the end of "Adam," and the fact that Ianto and Gwen are so cute together in a platonic way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic Training

Gwen looked at the metal contraption with some apprehension as Ianto set it down on the table across from where she was sitting in the conference room.

“Are you sure this is necessary?” she asked him.

“Absolutely,” he replied, sitting down himself, and then fiddling with wires that attached what appeared to be a basket to a small metal control box. “All members of Torchwood are required to have a certain level of psychic training. There’s a pamphlet, if you’d like.”

“Oh no, that’s fine.” Gwen didn’t think a pamphlet would ease her worries about whatever that metal thing was. And there was something else bugging her more. Gwen took a deep breath. “Ianto?”

He stopped whatever it was he was doing to look at her.

“I don’t mean this badly, but why isn’t Jack doing this?” she asked.

“There’s a bit too much explicit content in Jack’s mind,” he said matter-of-factly, then went back to checking wires. “I think we’re about ready here.” Ianto picked up the basket-like device and held it out to her. “If you can just place this on your head, we can get started.”

Gwen took it gingerly. “What exactly is it?”

“A psychic amplifier,” he explained, “It’ll make it easier for you, at first. Eventually you won’t need to use it.”

Gwen considered the object in her hands for a few seconds before carefully putting it on her head, the wires connecting it to the small box hanging down her neck.

“Ok then.” Ianto flipped a switch on the box and for a brief instant there was an audible humming noise as if an engine was starting up, but it quickly disappeared to be replaced with an almost eerie silence. The metal which had previously been room-temperature now felt unnaturally cold against Gwen’s scalp.

“Ready?” he asked her. Not unlike the feeling of being on the verge of remembering something, Gwen could tell that he knew what he was doing and that there were no risks involved. Feeling it more so than hearing it helped her to relax.

“Ready.”

“Alright,” Ianto reached into his jacket and took out what looked like a small leather wallet. “This is psychic paper,” he explained, “and even though it’s actually blank, it’ll show you whatever I want it to.” She nodded, and he continued, “So when you read it, I want you to pay close attention to how you feel. Don’t try and fight what you see.”

Ianto flipped it open and passed it to Gwen. She took it in both hands and looked carefully at the words written clearly on the small piece of paper.

_The Right Honorable Ianto Jones  
Prime Minister of the United Kingdom_

Gwen stifled a laugh when she glanced up from the paper to see Ianto looking quite serious. Looking back down she read it again, trying not to think about the fact that the words weren’t really there. She wasn’t quite sure how many times she reread the two lines, but after a few moments something started to stir within her mind, somewhere between her own thoughts and the feeling of calm she was picking up from Ianto. Something that felt…

“Wrong,” she said without thinking. A clicking sound brought her back and made her realize she had actually spoken that last word aloud. Ianto quickly checked the stopwatch that Gwen hadn’t noticed he was carrying, and then looked back at her.

“Two minutes eleven seconds,” Ianto said, “Not bad for a first try.” He reached out and she gave the psychic paper back to him. “Ok, now this time we’ll…”

Ianto was cut off by Jack’s sudden appearance in the doorway. “I’m sorry to interrupt your private time, but we’ve got a double weevil sighting in a residential area.”

“We’ll be right out,” Ianto replied, and then Jack was off as quickly as he came. Turning back to Gwen, Ianto opened his mouth to speak but then paused when he saw her face. She was staring at the open psychic paper he still held in his hand, her eyes wide in shock.

“You want to do what to Jack?”

He quickly turned the paper round so he could read it himself, and his own eyes went as wide as Gwen’s. Snapping it shut, Ianto tucked it inside his jacket, refusing to look Gwen in the eye. He cleared his throat. “Same time tomorrow?”


End file.
